1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fiber connection equipment, and in particular to termination or connection modules for in-building use.
2. Related Art
Optical fibers are known for use in telecommunications systems, for instance for carrying voice or data. Currently, however, there are many situations in telecommunications networks where optical fibers are connected to other forms of carrier such as copper wires. This can occur, for instance, in an office environment, optical fibers being used in the external telephone network and being brought into a building as far as a riser, the connection to desk equipment however being by copper wires.
The conversion of signals from optical signals to another form, such as electrical signals which might be carried by copper wires, has more than one disadvantage associated with it. Thus, the equipment required to carry out the conversion itself means added expense in a communication network. Moreover, the advantages of an optical fiber communications network, such as high data levels, can be lost if the signals then have to be transferred to another form of carrier. There can also be power or signal losses created in the network by the conversion stage, which losses then have to be compensated or allowed for.
Although single solutions for particular situations have been found, these tend to be dedicated solutions. There are many design constraints associated with optical fibers, such as minimum bend radius, which cannot necessarily be met in all situations by the solution to one particular set of circumstances. The number of factors which can be involved in designing termination equipment for optical fibers is large, including the following features:
1. Minimum bend radius PA1 2. Minimum length of "spare" fiber for re-termination. PA1 3. Holding of fiber to support a vertical drop weight where brought to termination equipment via a riser. PA1 4. Maximum termination module size for use in various situations. PA1 5. Different access requirements to termination modules for use in different situations, such as front access for rack termination use and top access for floor boxes. PA1 6. Provision for fiber splice location. PA1 7. Maximum number of bends limited by maximum loss requirements for termination module. PA1 8. Different types of fiber storage necessary, such as fiber bundle, primary coated and secondary coated fiber. PA1 9. Facilities for connection to different forms of connector which might already be in situ. PA1 10. Safety requirements, for instance in connection with carrying coherent beam signals. PA1 11. Variable entry requirements to termination modules for conduit, fiber and cable, determined primarily by mounting position and environment.